


Take My Hand

by drpepper23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has to leave home, to find the tall redhead, that is to be his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Mickey put the last of his clothes in the bag, the whole time pretending he didn’t see Mandy watching him anxiously from the bedroom door. 

He zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. “I’ll be back, Mandy. Stop looking at me like you’re never going to see me again. Jesus, you really think I’m never coming home?” 

Mandy shook her head, her eyes begging him not to go. “Colin didn’t.”

A rush of emotions fluttered through his chest as he thought of their older brother, who’d left home three years ago, never to be seen again. “He probably just decided to stay there, no big deal,” Mickey shrugged. 

He knew it was bullshit, knew nine times out of ten, the reason Colin had never came back, was because he hadn’t been able to, but he didn’t want to scare Mandy anymore than he had to. 

Especially since, he too would be leaving soon. The truth was, he really didn’t know if he’d be coming back, or if he’d ever see her again. Still he tried to stay positive. “Look at Iggy, he left and stayed gone. Same for Joey.”

Mandy’s laugh was incredulous. “And they both came back to tell us what the fuck they were doing, Mickey.”

He ran a hand over his face. He needed Mandy to be alright with this. He couldn’t go, only to be worried about her the whole time, yet he knew he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. “How about Iggy or Joey come stay with you until I get back? I could go get them. I’m able to now.”

Mandy looked helplessly around the room. She folded her arms around her small frame and seemed to sink into herself. “Please don’t do this, 

Mickey. Please don’t go. You know Joey and Iggy can’t come back here. They have their own families. It’s just you and me now.  
Mickey slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to his baby sister. “Your time is coming soon and then you’ll be able to go anywhere you want. When that time comes, you can go find Joey, Iggy, or watch the path I take and come find me.” 

Mickey wasn’t used to showing emotions. He wasn’t one who usually let his feelings overrule him. Yet standing there, watching the silent tears make their way down his baby sister’s cheeks, knowing that he was leaving her alone with no one else in the world to be there for her, knowing that there was a good possibility that he’d never see her again, he felt something inside him break apart and splinter. Fuck. He didn’t want to do this. Didn’t want to leave her here like this. 

He dropped his bag and grabbed her up in his arms, her tears making his own face wet. “I’m coming back to get you, Mandy. I swear to God. I’m not going to fucking leave you alone. I don’t care what I have to do. I’m coming back for you.” He tilted her face up to meet his own. “You hear me, Mandy? I’m coming back for you.”

She didn’t say anything, just threw her arms around his neck, and held on tight. He let her cry, her small frame shaking and her sobs breaking his heart. She would be all right, he kept telling himself. He gently pushed her away and ran a shaking hand over both his eyes, now wet from his own emotions. 

“You’ll be back,” she said nodding her head, as if trying to make her own self believe it.

Mickey slung his bag over his shoulder, relieved that Mandy seemed to be coming back to herself. “I’ll be back.”

She straightened her shoulders, and he saw that steel will of hers return. He smiled, because now knew without a doubt, that she was going to be alright. “You better come back, shithead or I’ll track your ass down and cut off both your balls.” 

He smiled as he walked out the door. “Wouldn’t expect nothing less, Mands. Wouldn’t expect nothing less.”

#

Mickey walked out into a sun so bright, it burned his skin. It was warm and inviting and he figured he could stand there all day just letting it flow through him. Then Mandy’s face fluttered in front of him and he knew he needed to do what he’d came there for, so he could hurry back home to her. 

His feet lead him to a single family home, where a tall redhead sat on the back steps, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. He looked tired, and worn down. Yet staring at him, Mickey felt a strange humming in his chest, letting him know he was in the right place. 

Body on autopilot, he made his way across the yard. The other man looked up when he saw him approach, and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask Mickey what the fuck he was doing there. 

Mickey gripped his bag tightly. “Got anymore of those?” He pointed to the line of smoke coming from the other man’s hand.

The redhead rolled his eyes, but reached into an almost empty pack and passed one over. “Only one left after this, you gonna buy me another pack?”

Mickey smiled to himself, because this was exactly the kind of opening he’d been hoping for. He took the cigarette and leaned over so the other man could light it for him. “Show me to the nearest store, and I’ll buy you a whole fucking carton.”

Well that certainly got his attention. The redhead sat up a little, and for the first time seemed to take a good look at the man standing in front of him. Mickey did the same. He took in the exhausted frame and the weary eyes, and knew he’d do just about anything to make it all better.

“Ian,” the redhead said, extending his hand.

“Mickey.” He took the redhead’s hand and almost screamed from the violent rush of emotions that flowed through him. Depression, anger, heartache, isolation, alienation, the other man had experienced it all. Mickey caught Ian giving him a strange look and thought of something quick to make the other man relax. “Fucking sun’s eating me alive.” He laughed, trying hard not to come off as completely insane.

Ian didn’t look convinced, but he nodded anyway. “What about that carton?” he asked, reminding Mickey of what he’d promised earlier. 

Mickey smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Show me the way and I got you.”

Ian’s eyes studied him from head to toe, his gaze slow, and his eyes hungry. Mickey’s pulse quicken as he tried to figure out the thoughts going through the other man’s head. Ian stood, and wiped off his pants. “Yeah, alright. You got me, huh? Come on.”

#

They ended up spending the whole day together as Ian was determined to show Mickey all his favorite spots on the Southside of Chicago. Their conversation was easy and flowed freely between them all day long.

Mickey had never laughed so much in his life, and he could tell by the other man’s expression, that Ian felt the same. A happiness like none other spread through his chest, leaving him with a feeling of complete and total euphoria, that he knew he’d do anything to keep.

They finally ended up at a fancy hotel, where Mickey booked a room for the next couple of weeks.

They shared a case of beer between them and Mickey dug into his bag to pull out some primo weed he’d brought from home. “You’re gonna fucking love this.” He said, lighting it up, and letting Ian take the first hit. 

Ian smiled at him, that same smile he’d been smiling all day, and Mickey had to fight down the urge to have him then and there. “This is…just. You’re… shit, fuck it.” Ian shook his head, and then took a tote off the joint. He inhaled deeply and then turned wide eyes Mickey’s way. “Man, what the fuck?” he asked, the weed making his eyes bloodshot and small.

Mickey laughed and took the joint, taking a hit off it as well. It crawled into his bloodstream, wrapped around his arties, attached it’s self to his brain and made him say the stupidest shit in the world. “I wanna take you to another world.” He stood up and held out a hand, the drugs making his brain heavy, and his eyes blink. “Let me show you my world.”

Ian stopped laughing, his eyes filling with lust, as he looked at the king size bed. He closed his lids and threw his head back. “Can you make me forget, Mickey?” 

Mickey felt his breath catch, as he stared at the beautiful specimen before him. For the first time ever, he realized why Colin had never came home, why Joey and Iggy had decided to stay where they where. “What do you want to forget?” he asked, his breath now coming out in small gasps. 

Ian walked towards him, his movements set and determined. He grabbed Mickey by the waist and pulled him close. “Everything. Make me forget everything, Mickey.”

Ian brought their lips together and Mickey felt himself completely fall apart. Everything changed. The lights got brighter, feeling’s intensified, shapes became more defined, and Mickey held on tight, as his whole world came undone. He felt like they were spinning, turning in a circle, wrapped in each other’s arms, as the rest of life passed them by. 

When they finished, Ian stumbled back, his eyes looking widely around the room. “What the fuck? Mickey, what the fuck was that?”

Mickey didn’t answer, couldn’t answer, all he could think about was having that feeling again. Of Ian being back in his arms again, making him feel sensations and desires he’d never felt before. 

Ian held his hand over his mouth and took off for the bathroom. Mickey could hear him retching from the other room and that broke him out of his reverie. What the hell had he been thinking? Giving Ian something that his body apparently couldn’t handle. 

The redhead came back out. He was now stripped down to his boxes, and his body was bent over, holding his stomach. He spared Mickey a quick glance, before folding the covers down, crawling in bed, and promptly falling asleep. 

“Fuck.” Mickey kicked the weed across the floor, glad that it was in a bag that zipped, so he didn’t have sprinklings all over the place. He snatched it up, threw it on the table, and then made himself comfortable on the couch.

He was awakened in the middle of the night by a strong hand shaking him repeatedly. He opened his eyes to see a messy haired, Ian Gallagher, staring down at him. The other man cocked his head to the side and motioned for Mickey to join him in bed. Mickey climbed in behind him, wrapping his body around the taller man, and sighing contently as he fell back to sleep. 

#

He awoke the next morning to the sight of Ian standing by the bathroom door, stepping out of his boxers. Pale and naked in front of him, Mickey felt his nature rise.

“Just going to take a shower,” Ian said, walking back toward the bed.

Mickey’s breath caught in his throat and the only thing he could do was shake his head and hold out his hand. “Get over here,” he growled.

Ian acted immediately, pouncing on him, and taking Mickey in his mouth in one quick maneuver. 

Mickey closed his eyes, as a million different emotions invaded his body. Ian was everything, Ian was his, and just like that, Mickey knew he was never going home again. 

#

After their first night together, they became inseparable. It wasn’t long before they found their own place and moved in together. Mickey was happy, happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

Still, sometimes his thoughts would stray to Mandy. Everyday it would eat at his soul until he finally couldn’t take it anymore. “I gotta go get my sister, man. I gotta go find Mandy.” 

Ian nodded as he picked up clothes off the floor, ready to start a load of laundry. “Good. It’s about time I met some of your siblings. You only talk about them all the time.” 

Mickey felt something crawl inside his stomach and die. “You can’t go there, Ian, and I’m not sure she can come here.” He shrugged. “Maybe she can later, but I don’t know yet.”

Ian stopped with the clothes and turned to face him. “Wanna explain that a little less cryptically?”

Mickey took a deep breath. This was the moment he’d dreaded since he’d first laid eyes on the redhead. “I’m from another world, Ian. A whole different universe than this one.”

Ian rolled his eyes, the look on his face said he thought his boyfriend had finally lost his marbles. “What the fuck did you take, Mickey? Did you smoke some more of that wacked out weed you had when we first met?”

Mickey fidgeted with the side of his pants. “There needs to be a balance. To the world and shit like that. Some families have soul mates who are of our world, but families like mine, and many others, we have to travel to different realities, different worlds, to find our soul mates. We don’t really have a choice. When our time comes, we have to go.”

Ian’s dropped the clothes, and rushed over to grab Mickey by the waist. “You’re starting to scare the shit outta me, Mickey. Now what the fuck did you take?”

Mickey pushed Ian away and then held out his hand. “Do you trust me, Ian?” He sighed in relief when Ian answered yes without the slightest hesitation. “Then let me show you my world.” Ian took his hand and Mickey opened up a portal and went home.

His world was a lot like Ian’s. So much was the same, yet there still was enough of a difference to cause a small barrier. Mickey watched as Ian took it all in. His mouth hanging open, as he looked at the different shaped buildings and cars shaped like motorcycle helmets. “Mickey what the fuck?” Ian fell back into his arms and Mickey smiled, as he led him towards his home.

“Mandy,” he called out, as soon as he entered the house, hoping like hell she was home. He walked the length on the place, searching every room until he finally stopped in the kitchen. 

There on the fridge was a note addressed to himself, Joey, and Iggy. He picked it up and read it, his legs growing weaker with each sentence, until he finally fell over completely. 

Ian caught him before he hit the floor. “She’s fucking gone, man,” he said, his chest caving in on it’s self. She’s fucking gone,” he said again, as he clung to the only thing keeping him standing. 

Ian rubbed his back, and then lifted up his face. “Will she be back soon, or…?”

Mickey read the note again, his energy completely drained. “It’s her time. She has to go find her soul mate now. Fuck." 

The look on Mandy’s face when he’d walked out the door, fluttered across his brain, and he squeezed Ian even tighter, trying to escape the pain.

Ian thought it over. “Isn’t that a good thing?” he asked, his face a whirl of confusion. 

Mickey shook his head. “I don’t know where she fucking went. How to get in touch with her. Nothing.” 

He thought about Colin leaving all those years ago, and felt his head start to spin. “She was alone, Ian. Don’t you see that? She had to make her trip alone. No one here to see her off. Nobody for her to say goodbye too.” Images of her and Colin begin to close in on him and he held his had up to ward them off. 

Everywhere he turned he saw them. He took one last look around at what had once been their home. Where they’d bonded together against a tyrannical father, and an absent mother, and knew he needed to get outta there before the memories crushed him completely. 

He opened the portal, and he and Ian stepped through, landing beside their kitchen sink, the dirty dishes from this morning still sitting there. He stopped short when he heard someone banging down their front door. 

Ian seemed hesitant to let him go. “It’s Lip, he’s supposed to come over today, I’ll get rid of him.”

Mickey sat down on the couch, his head jumping in a million different direction, as he heard Ian explain to his brother that they wouldn’t be hanging out today after all. 

Voices were raised and Mickey stood, ready to snap, as Lip shoved his way inside anyway. Ian came behind, his hands helplessly held out in front of him. “Wanted us to meet his new girlfriend. Wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

Mickey cracked his knuckles, not even trying to hide his irritation at Lip’s fucked-up behavior. He made a move toward the other man, but stopped short, when the girl in question came around the corner of the living room. His breath caught in his throat as his baby sister stood in front of him.

She seemed just as shocked as he was, her mouth hung open, and her eyes blinked wide. He held his hands out, thinking she was going to jump into them. Instead she hit him with a left. “Shithead! What happened to you coming back for me?”

Mickey looked from Ian to Lip and could tell by the look on Mandy’s face, that the answer was obvious. What were the odds right? Rarely did two members of the same family end up with soul mates who lived in the same world, much less were apart of the same family. The fact that they had, just meant that the connection between him and Ian went a lot deeper than either of them had realized. 

Lip looked around, not used to being the odd man out. “Somebody wanna tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Ian and Mickey shared a look with Mandy. She nodded and held out a hand to her boyfriend. “Let me show you my world.”

Mickey laughed at the gobsmacked expression on Lip’s face. He then turned to Ian and realized that this was his home. Ian, and wherever he was, was his home, and Mickey wouldn’t give that up for all the universes in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
